


Porcelanowa filiżanka

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Oblivious Al, Pining, Pre-Slash, Scorbus, Soft Scorpius, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Tej partii szachów nie wygrał żaden z nas. Kiedyś musiał być pierwszy raz.





	Porcelanowa filiżanka

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Severus Potter**
> 
> One-shot ma teraz drugą część: "Domek z kart".

Nie wiem, czemu drażni mnie ten widok. (a może tylko udaję, że nie wiem) Powinienem raczej... cieszyć się jego powodzeniem? Być szczęśliwy, że on jest szczęśliwy? najwyraźniej.

Pójść sobie gdzieś indziej, zamiast sterczeć pod peleryną niewidką w połowie ciemnego korytarza na siódmym piętrze, oglądając z chorą, skrajnie sprzeczną fascynacją, dłonie Scora zaciśnięte w tych pieprzonych łachmanach Robertsona?

Dobra, to nie łachmany tylko standardowa szata. I co z tego.

Flaki ścisnęły mi się tak mocno, że chyba zwrócę wszystko wstecz do śniadania.

Mogliby chociaż tak nie mlaskać. Wywróciliby rozłożone wnętrzności umarlaka, seryjnie.

Niech to troll kichnie!

Sam chciałem tu być. _to chore_. Sam go śledziłem. _mam obsesję_. Chciałem po prostu upewnić się, że... _preteksty preteksty_ że nikt go nie wykorzystuje, co nie. _kłam ile wlezie._

_ILE wlezie?_

Nie wiem. Zaczyna mi już wyłazić, więc chyba sięgnęło brzegu tej diabelnej szklanki.

— Oh...

To jakieś żarty.

Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem _takiego_ dźwięku z _jego_ gardła.

Gdyby tylko nie było tu Robertsona...

— Chcesz więcej?

NIE, nie chce, ty śmierdzący bar–

_Co do diaska!_

Scor... prowadzi go do Pokoju Życzeń. 

W tych czasach, to sekret wielokrotnie mniej sekretny, niż jeszcze dwie dekady temu, ale, na jajca mantykory, czy naprawdę _każdy_ napaleniec w tym zamku _musi_ sprowadzać swoje wojaże właśnie _tam_?

Nie wierzę. Że Scor robi _to_ – cokolwiek tak właściwie robi– z tym... tym... szkodamarnowaćsłów. Mógłby wybrać kogoś lepszego, jeśli już koniecznie musi podniecać się facetami. Na przykład... kogoś... kogo zna od dawna... komu może ufać... kto nie potraktuje go jak puste ciało do– ugh!

Szlag mnie bierze.

I tak zniknęli za tymi pieprzonymi drzwiami. Dla mnie, przedstawienie się skończyło.

Idę wypłakać się muszli klozetowej, czy coś.

* * *

_Nie jesteś durną dziewczynką, Potter, co się z tobą wyrabia!_

Kiedy siedzisz ze swoim ukochanym (jedynym) przyjacielem, zajęty spokojnym trawieniem śniadania, żeby nie paść w ciągu nadchodzących godzin lekcji, i nagle podchodzi do rzeczonego przyjaciela jego– chłopak–

No smutno mi się jakoś zrobiło, apetyt zdechł, chyba pójdę posiedzieć pod klasą. Może jeśli zacznę przykładać się do lekcji, ogarnę zaklęcia na życiowo przyzwoitym poziomie i przetransmutuję się w kłębek kurzu, osiądę gdzieś... we włosach Scora...

_Odbija mi._

Nie słucham co mówią. Nie słucham tej niespodziewanie słodkiej wymiany zdań. Nie słucham policzka Scora przyjmującego kretyński poranny buziak od tego krukońskiego napaleńca.

Nawet Scora nie zna. Poleciał na jego urodę.

Pustak.

Ale czemu akurat Krukon! Jestem za mało intelektualnie stymulujący dla niego? Niewystarczająco bystry? Niedostatecznie kujoński?

Tak.

_Szszszszlag._

Czy Scor usłyszał już od niego "kocham cię"? Planują już wspólne życie i śmierć? Własną rodzinę? albo jej brak?

Potter, co ty wymyślasz.

Ale Scor _jest_ romantykiem. chyba. Więc jak miałby go zadowolić ktoś z drugiego końca kija?

Jestem pewien, że mój kochany, naiwny przyjaciel wybrał już kamyczek na obrączkę. Coś pogodnego i słodkiego. Jakiś cytryn albo inne słoneczne dziwy. Tylko po to, by rozczarować się, gdy _szlachetny Krukon_ rzuci go jak pustą butelkę po szampanie, gdy dostanie swój kawałek niepisanej umowy.

Nigdy więcej nie zjem jajecznicy. Będzie mi teraz przypominała pieprzoną obrączkę zaręczynową, której Scor nie wsunie na mój–

— Al, uhm. Nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli–

Macham na niego ręką.

— Jasne; jak raz nie muszę się spieszyć. — Próbuję w śmiech, ale śmiech mnie opuścił.

— Okej... Dzięki, Al. Uhm, przepraszam.

Wyrzuca to z siebie bardzo szybko, a potem zrywa się z ławki i znika.

Tak o.

Tak po prostu.

Jak nie mój Scorpius.

_Powtórz sobie, Potter: nie jesteś zabujaną laską!_

głupie nieszczelne kanaliki łzowe

* * *

Tego samego dnia, gdy siedzę na łóżku ze Scorem, wysilając mózg w poszukiwaniu sprytnej strategii zamatowania jego Króla, mam nietypowe trudności. Może to dlatego, że jest trochę późno...

...a może po prostu dlatego, że najwyraźniej zapomniał zakryć tą durną malinkę na swojej– (głęboki wdech, Al) szyi, i teraz poprawia kołnierz piżamy co parę minut.

— Goniec na F2 — wzdycham w końcu, zanurzając twarz w dłoniach.

Na ogół, bycie świadkiem wojen figur szachowych przynosi mi satysfakcję, ale dziś nie mam żadnego zainteresowania w oglądaniu, jak mój goniec wydziabuje skoczka Scora z szachownicy.

To _byłoby_ zabawne, gdyby moje poczucie humoru pozostało młode i gibkie. Lecz zamiast tego, spoczywa w grobie.

_Cmentarz dla ludzi ze złamanym sercem. Co za żenada._

— Al, co jest? Ewidentnie nie jesteś dziś sobą.

_Ewidentnie coś się w tobie zmieniło, i nie wiem co to jest. Nie wiem nawet, czy chciałbym wiedzieć, czy by nie bolało._

Jego głos wciąż jednak przynosi mi ulgę.

Mam ochotę owinąć się nim jak kocykiem, zabandażować nim swoje emocje. Cieszyć się nim, póki mogę go słyszeć na porządku dziennym...

— Bywają gorsze dni, co nie — mamroczę beznamiętnie, całkowicie skrajny jego powadze.

— Dni? Trzyma się to ciebie już od trzech tygodni. — Słyszę jak markotnieje. — Możemy porozmawiać?

Serio chcesz?

— Niby o czym?

Jego król stuka niecierpliwie laską.

Dostaję mini-zawału, gdy wtem Scor zgarnia figury do pudełka i odkłada szachowy komplet na moją szafkę nocną.

— O nas. O tobie. O mnie i Olivierze.

Rzygam tym imieniem. Jeśli będę miał syna, na pewno nie będzie takiego nosił. To by było kąpanie się w traumie.

— Czemu chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Przecież już to zrobiliśmy. Nie pamiętasz? — Mierzę go nieskrycie gorzkim spojrzeniem. Nie chce mi się udawać kochanego przyjaciela.

Składa kolana i obejmuje je ramionami.

— Tak, kiedy zeszliśmy się z Olivierem. — _Dzida w serce._ — I powiedziałeś, że wszystko jest okej, ale... nie jest, prawda?

Marszczę brwi, zdejmując z niego wzrok. Za ciężko się zrobiło.

— Przeszkadza ci... że lubię facetów? Al, proszę, bądź ze mną szczery. Nie chciałbym, żebyś wybielał fakty na moją korzyść.

Wzdycham, kręcąc głową. _Czemu, do diaska, musisz wszystko utrudniać._

— Nie przeszkadza mi to, Scor. Nigdy ci o tym nie kłamałem. Po prostu... — _skrzyw fakty, skrzyw fakty, skrzyw fakty_ — trochę... ciężko przyzwyczaić się do tego, że– spędzasz czas z kimś innym poza mną. Ugh, to brzmi źle. Przepraszam. Jestem samolubem, i tyle. Mój problem. Nie chcę tamować ci szczęścia. — Wzruszam ramionami. — Przywyknę. 

_czyżby_

Czuję jego oczy na sobie.

_Ciekawe, jak bardzo odbiega to od tego, jak patrzy na Robertsona..._

— Al, to normalne. Proszę, nie myśl, że czyni cię to gorszym. Sam też bym się tak czuł. Wcześniej byliśmy sami swoi... — Wzdycha. — Szczerze? Brakuje mi tego.

_Moje zakłamanie przeszło na ciebie? Daruj wysiłki, Scor._

— Cóż, to pewnie i tak niezbyt zdrowe. Tak siedzieć jeden na drugim. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ty wyszedłeś z tego ciasnego kółeczka.

Uśmiechanie się nigdy nie było takim wyzwaniem. Moje usta ważą chyba z kilogram.

— Tyle że w tym ciasnym kółeczku było dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze. — Jest taki cichy, jakby bał się, że usłyszę.

— No to... ono ciągle jest, nie? Trochę inaczej, ale jest. — Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.

Gryzie wargę, mieli słowa.

— Tia... — Zamyśla się.

Nie wiem, ile bym dał, by móc słyszeć jego myśli.

Chyba dużo.

Może nawet _za_ dużo.

— Przepraszam, jeśli to zupełnie nietrafiona propozycja, ale... Może chciałbyś znaleźć sobie kogoś i może... moglibyśmy wybrać się gdzieś grupką? Wiesz, wciąż bylibyśmy my, tylko że nie sami, i może w ten sposób... łatwiej by było przyzwyczaić się do... wszystkiego?

Co.

Co się stało z moim Scorpiusem? Gdzie się podziało nasze "rozumiemy się bez słów"?

Kręcę stanowczo głową, próbując odgonić tą okrutną perspektywę _zmiany_.

— To chyba nie bardzo to, czego mi potrzeba. Ani tobie. Tak myślę. To znaczy... Byłoby... dziwnie. Szczerze? Byłoby niezręcznie. Nie wiem. Nie przepadam za tłumami.

— Och.

To tyle? _Och_?

Nowy real zupełnie mi się nie podoba. Gdzie chowają zmieniacz czasu? Chcę wrócić do przeszłości, natychmiast.

_Oj, źle ze mną._

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, wiesz? Nie chciałem, żeby rzeczy poszły w tę stronę.

— Życie zaskakuje. — Tym razem, udaje mi się wydusić coś pokrewnego do śmiechu.

Ale najwyraźniej jest zbyt odległym kuzynem, bo Scor mierzy mnie tym badawczym, zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

 _Zatroskanym_. Czy takie same uczucia dostaje w oczach Scora ten cały Robertson?

— Spać mi się chce. Pójdę się odświeżyć, 'kej?

Nie czekając na reakcję, zaskakuję z łóżka, chwytam piżamę, i praktycznie uciekam do łazienki.

Muszla klozetowa przynajmniej nie zrani moich uczuć. teoretycznie.

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaniczne byle co, jeśli ktoś lubi angsty. Komy i kudosy życiem, więc jeśli ktoś polubił powyższe, miło będzie wiedzieć.


End file.
